Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to media playback control. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of navigating through a media program, such as a video playing on an electronic device, in response to user input.
Related Art
Traditionally, consumers have been consuming media content such as movies (or other types of videos) by going to a movie theater or by watching media programs on television (TV). For example, a consumer may rent or buy a movie on a cassette tape or a DVD disk and then play the movie on TV using a video cassette player or a DVD player.
In recent years, the rapid advances in computer technology and broadband telecommunications have enabled media content to be played on portable electronic devices such as tablet computers or mobile telephones. For example, a consumer can download a movie to his portable electronic device and subsequently play the movie on the portable electronic device. As another example, the consumer can also watch the movie by streaming the movie to his portable electronic device from a remote computer server. These new ways of consuming media content on a portable electronic device offer convenience and simplicity for the consumers. Nevertheless, existing methods and apparatuses for consuming media content via portable electronic device still have drawbacks. For example, they may not offer sufficient media playback control functionalities for a user.
Therefore, while existing methods and apparatuses for consuming media content via a portable electronic device have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. It would be advantageous to offer enhanced media playback control functionalities for a user.